Użytkownik:Amoniak/Jak to było/Rozdział 14
Rozdział 14. Stosowanie energii atomowej Nie obejdzie się bez wypowiedzi na temat stosowania energii atomowej. Na stawiane mi pytania o moim stosunku do elektrowni atomowych w związku z Katastrofą Czarnobylską i moją osobistą tragedią odpowiadałem, że w sześćdziesiąt lat Boga nie zmienią. Wszakże i Bóg nie jest idealny. Ileż to zła stworzonego na Ziemi w imię Jezusa czy Allaha. Owszem, to wszystko uczynili ludzie, lecz jeśli Bóg jest wszechmocny, to dlaczego przyzwolił czynić te niedobre rzeczy? Kiedy po chorobie zacząłem już nad sobą panować, nastała wewnętrzna rozterka. Wydawało mi się, że całe życie oddane jest przemijającej sprawie, więc należy zachowywać obojętność. No i u mnie praca była na pierwszym miejscu. Jak większość ludzi (jestem o tym święcie przekonany) chciałem żyć prosto, pracować i otrzymywać za wynagrodzenie na znośne warunki życia. I uważam, że wszystko to miałem: rodzina, różne, niespecjalne interesy, przyzwoity jak na nasze warunki zarobek. Żadnego pragnienia jakiś wyższych idei u mnie nigdy nie było i nie czułem z tego powodu jakiś kompleksów. Jednak, kiedy okazało się, że całe życie przeżyłem zmarnowawszy je, ogarnął mnie wielki żal. Czy to wszystko takie beznadziejne? Czy na dzień dzisiejszy można obejść się bez elektrowni atomowych? Tak, można. Czy wyjdzie to na dobre? Nie jestem do końca pewny. Zwolennicy AES oświadczają, że bez nich nie da się żyć. No, dlaczegóż? W 1990 r. w elektrowniach atomowych w Związku Radzieckim wyprodukowano 211 mld kWh energii elektrycznej. Tyle co 50-60 mln ton węgla w elektrowniach cieplnych. Przy ogólnym wydobyciu krajowym 700 mln taka ilość nie wygląda na niemożliwą do nadrobienia. A dodatkowe obciążenie na środowisko także jest niewielkie, jeśli uwzględnić wszystkie rodzaje wykorzystywanego paliwa. Palenie zaś w elektrowniach przynosi mniej szkody, niż w prymitywnych, przydomowych kotłowniach. Tak, i nie tak. O ile by nie dodano zbyt wiele do całego brudzącego ogółu (elektrownie, samochody, spalinowozy, hutnictwo, chemia...), to i tak tego jest wystarczająco dużo – trzeba zmniejszać, a nie dodawać. Produkowanie energii elektrycznej za pomocą elektrowni atomowych może być jedną z dróg zmniejszenia zanieczyszczenia ekologicznego. Dobra elektrownia atomowa jest czystsza od najlepszej elektrowni cieplnej, włączając w to elektrownie gazowe. Nieobecność widzialnego dymu z wyziewów jest złudne – ona produkuje je w wielkiej ilości, stale. W zbiornikach wodnych przy RBMK nawet łapano ryby. Co prawda istniał zakaz wędkowania, jednak nie ze względu na zanieczyszczenia radiacyjne, a z uwagi na nieszczęśliwe wypadki z wędkarzami – tonęli, jeden kiedyś zarzucił sieć na elektrotransportery. Reaktor RBMK w latach 80-tych wyglądał na budowlę całkiem archaiczną. Jego konstrukcja w dużej mierze zbiega się z reaktorami do produkcji plutonu. W światowej energetyce takich reaktorów się nie stosuje. W literaturze czasem spotyka się opinię, że to była tanizna. Nie. Całkowite koszty na ustalony kilowat energii elektrycznej wyprodukowany przez RBMK półtora wyższe, niż w reaktorach korpusowych; koszty eksploatacji porównywalne. Ich stosowanie w elektrowniach nie wyjaśnia się technicznym rozumowaniem. Zgodnie z decyzją władz krajowych energetyka atomowa miała spełnić plan niemożliwy do zrealizowania. W Związku Radzieckim, może nie tak jak w Chinach, były skłonności do wielkich skoków. Otóż, decyzja użycia RBMK była bardzo długim skokiem. Wiedziano, że reaktory korpusowe są znacznie bezpieczniejsze, lecz budując je przemysł nie będzie w stanie sprostać planom. Dlatego postanowiono zbudować część elektrowni z reaktorami RBMK. Autorytetem w tej sprawie był akademik A.P. Aleksandrow. Chcielibyście anegdotę? W 1991 r. w Kijowie miała miejsce konferencja na temat pomysłu A.D. Sacharowa o umieszczeniu reaktorów głęboko pod ziemią. Kogo mianowano Naukowym kierownikiem tematu? A jakże, Aleksandrowa. No, koło zamachowe nabrało obrotów – inercja! Gdzieżby bez „wielkiego koryfeusza” (tak żeśmy go studiach nazywali). To już nie hipnoza, to psychoza. Reaktor RBMK nie jest całkiem beznadziejny. Zasadniczo, w niektórych aspektach całkiem odbiega od koncepcji bezpieczeństwa. Na przykład, niemożliwość po nakładzie wprowadzenia w życie projektu hermetycznej osłony. Był on w '86 r. beznadziejny dzięki błędom fizyków i konstruktorów, całkowicie nieuwarunkowanych konstrukcją reaktora. G. Miedwiediew pisze w swojej powieści, że dodatni parowy efekt reaktywności jest najważniejszy w reaktorach uranowo-grafitowych. To nie tak, zarówno dla reaktorów uranowo-grafitowych, jak i dla wszystkich innych, on może być jakikolwiek, i wedle wielkości, i wedle wymiaru, czyli dodatni i ujemny. Wszystko zależy od składu komponentów strefy aktywnej. Prawidłowe rozliczenie, korygowane danymi eksperymentalnymi bez większych kosztów pozwalały uczynić RBMK ogólnie całkiem bezpiecznym. I pręty SUZ – błąd w samym sobie. Do wyrobu możliwych do przyjęcia, nazwijmy – prawidłowych, prętów w ogóle żadnych dodatkowych kosztów nie trzeba było. Już początkowa eksploatacja pierwszego reaktora Leningradzkiej AES ujawniła niebezpieczne właściwości reaktora. Fachowcy IAE o nich wiedzieli, są wydane sposobne rekomendacje, aby te właściwości pousuwać. Nie posiadam źródeł dających odpowiedzi, dlaczego Aleksandrow ich nie akredytował. Bóg był litościwy i dał używać całe dziesięć lat. Tak, teraz znając właściwości reaktora, które były do 1986 r., należy dziwić się nie eksplozji, lecz tego, że tak późno do niej doszło. I nie należy tych ludzi łajać, że nie uczynili tego, co powinni, nie mieli się gdzie zwrócić – do władzy daremnie, ona słuchała Aleksandrowa, do gazety także – żadna by nic nie wydrukowała. W najlepszym wypadku wyrzuciliby z instytutu. Nawet po rzeczywistej katastrofie, którą przewidział, W.P. Wołkowa doprowadzili do kalectwa. Szczerze mówiąc, boję się, że „gospodarze” instytutów tymi, którzy wynaleźli nie reaktor, a bastarda. Ciężko mi wierzyć tym ludziom, skoro w 1991 r. w przytoczonym przeze mnie sprawozdaniu mówią, że SUZ reaktora odpowiadał wszystkim wymaganiom. Przyszłość reaktorów RBMK? Te reaktory przyszłości nie mają – to oczywiste. Pytranie może tylko dotyczyć sprawy: czy pozostawić je do wykończenia żywotności czy zamknąć natychmiast? Ja na to pytanie odpowiedzieć nie mogę. Nieodpowiedzialnych oświadczeń wystarcza, nie chcę tam jeszcze swoich dorzucać. Samodzielnie na to pytanie, myślę, nikt nie odpowie. Owszem, reaktor po modernizacji w wielu aspektach posiada wystarczające właściwości odpowiadające wymogom bezpieczeństwa. Lecz, niestety, jego pierwotny, bogaty asortyment awarii jeszcze nie został wyczerpany. Ciężkie awarie, może nie takie jak w Czarnobylu, na tych reaktorach są nadal możliwie, a mowa o nich nie tylko w sferze hipotetycznej. Możliwość ich wystąpienia powinna zostać oceniona przez kompetentne organizacje. Czy tylko przez nasze, czy z międzynarodowymi, lecz w każdym razie, nie przez twórców reaktora. I według oceny podejmować odpowiednie działania. Katastrofa Czarnobylska jest awarią wysokiego stopnia, z tych, mogących mieć miejsce w elektrowni. Jednak są niemożliwe do zaakceptowania awarie mniejsze. Moim zdaniem, projekt reaktora powinien być taki, żeby jakichkolwiek awarii nie można było oczekiwać z wyjątkiem kataklizmów naturalnych. Ekologicznie czystej produkcji energii nie ma i w najbliższym czasie nie zapowiada się, żeby taką odkryto. Ani wiatrowe, ani słoneczne elektrownie wystarczającej energii nie wytworzą. Poniekąd elektrownie wodne na rzekach górskich można by uznawać za ideał, lecz potencjalny zasób energii jest zbyt mały. A że dają elektrownie wodne na równinach? Dajmy na to Kijowska. Przez nią zatopiona jest duża ilość dobrych, łęgowych ziem, sądzę, że w przyszłości i to nie tak dalekiej, zaczną te ziemie rekultywować. A mocy elektrowni starczy tylko na podniesienie śluzy. No, nie w dosłownym sensie, jednak produkowana energia w żaden sposób nie rekompensuje kosztów zajętych ziem. Do zatopień wpływ elektrowni wodnych na przyrodę się nie ogranicza. I to negatywny wpływ. Tylko nasi niepiśmienni przodkowie mogli wpływać na ziemie z korzyścią dla siebie, jednocześnie bez szczególnej, albo w ogóle, szkody dla niej samej. My jesteśmy inni. W Związku Radzieckim, zapewne, nie ma żadnego „przekształcenia”, które by nie wyszło bokiem dla przyrody i ludzi. Oczywiście, na terytorium byłego Związku Radzieckiego wielka rezerwa oszczędzania energii, nie tylko elektrycznej. Strukturalna przebudowa przemysłu jak tylko się da. Metalowych rur produkujemy więcej niż wszyscy, a i tak jeszcze skupujemy. Tam, u nich, przy zmniejszeniu produkcji metali żelaznopochodnych zwiększyli produkt narodowy brutto, a nasi ekonomiści, włączając w to pismo „Мировая экономика и международные отношения” dzwonili o kryzysie hutnictwa. Akademik B. Paton, szanowany człowiek, na XXVI zjeździe Partii mówił o tym, nikt mu nie zaprzeczył, ale też żadnych środków nie podjęto. Zero. A jeśli popatrzeć na puste maszyny o dużej ładowności, snujące się tam i z powrotem? Dużo można zaoszczędzić, lecz wszystko na nic, po jakimś czasie wszystko wróci do normy, bo człowiek nie pohamuje swoich ambicji. Oczekiwać rozumnego ograniczenia potrzeb – nie należy. Jestem pewny, że jakakolwiek elektrownia cieplna wydala więcej zanieczyszczeń od dobrej elektrowni atomowej. Reaktory RBMK przyszłości nie mają, bo ich konstrukcja jest za stara. Stosowanie ich w praktyce może być tłumaczone tylko tym, że na odpowiednich posadach byli ludzie bez wyobraźni. Jednak, jak ten świat duży i szeroki, są inne modele reaktorów. Są budowane obecnie znacznie pewniejsze reaktory i jeśli dać naukowcom, badaczom swobodę działania, dać im normalnie pracować, będą powstawały reaktory o najwyższych kryteriach bezpieczeństwa. W żadnym wypadku nie należy ukrywać przed społeczeństwem problemu, na którego nie ma jeszcze metody. Sprawa dotyczy zużytego paliwa. Inne problem – wyłączanie reaktora z użycia. I tu reaktor RBMK tworzy kwestie skomplikowane, jak nigdzie indziej. Już po Czarnobylu zdano sobie sprawę, do czego prowadzi kłamstwo. Osiągnięto apogeum nieufności względem nie tylko własnej, ale i zagranicznej nauki. Jakikolwiek analfabeta ma większe szansę zdobycia posłuchu, niż sumienny uczony. A jeśli jeszcze powie, że pracował w elektrowni (nie ważne jako kto) i trafi w gusta ludu, to zaufanie pełne. Tak oto pisze G. Miedwiediew: :„U oficerów i żołnierzy nie było założonych respiratorów, wisiały one na szyi. Analfabetyzm, spowodowany brakami w edukacji... Przecież to od tych młodych chłopaków przejdzie na potomstwo. Nawet 1 R/rok daje 50% szans na wystąpienie mutacji...” To po prostu byłoby okropne, gdyby się okazało prawdą. Cały świat pracuje z granicą pięciu remów na rok dla fachowców z branży. Ich jest kilka tysięcy, nie wszyscy otrzymują pełną dawkę. Ale ekipy naprawcze reaktorów, otrzymują ją w całości. Przy pięciu remach na rok, powinno być więcej mutacji, aniżeli przy jednym. I co, nikt żadnych anomalii nie dostrzega, ani sami „chorzy”, ani lekarze? Nic dziwnego, to, jak i wszystkie inne tezy Miedwiediewa, są wyssane z palca, zupełnie różne od rzeczywistości. Oto co pisze na ten temat akademik N.P. Dubinin, genetyk, sądząc po biografii, do konformizmu nie skory: :„Naukowy Komitet ds. Działania Radiacji przy ONZ z uwzględnieniem opinii światowej sławy specjalistów genetyki radiacyjnej uznał, że podwojona częstotliwość występowania mutacji postradiacyjnych przy ostrym napromieniowaniu powstaje na poziomie 30 R. Jeśli poddać człowieka chronicznemu działaniu małych dawek w ciągu okresu reprodukcyjnego (30 lat), to sumaryczna dawka, zdolna podwoić szansę wystąpienia mutacji, wynosi 100 R. :''Jakiekolwiek podwyższenie dawki radiacyjnej niesie ze sobą komplikacje zdrowotne lub dotyczące potomstwa, proporcjonalnie do pochłoniętej dawki.” Proszę nie zwracać uwagi na nazwę jednostki: rentgen, rem, rad. Przy gamma i beta promieniowaniu one są równe, a z innymi rodzajami przeciętny człowiek nie będzie miał kontaktu. Według ONZ jednorazowa dawka 30 R lub chroniczna 100 R jest w stanie podwoić szansę wystąpienia mutacji. Przy dawce tła naturalnego około 70 urodzonych na 1000 ma wady wrodzone wywołujące różne choroby. Nawet podwojona dawka nie doprowadziłaby do 50% szans na mutacje. Komu wierzyć – Miedwiediewowi czy Dubininowi, a raczej, komitetowi międzynarodowemu – pytanie retoryczne. Lecz jedne informacje sprawnie roznoszą się wśród społeczeństwa, podczas gdy inne zostają wiadome tylko wąskim kręgom. Wiele informacje czerpie się z gazet, bardzo opiniotwórczego środka przekazu, które wpływają na i tak już zakłopotanych ludzi. Oto „specjalista” nauk jądrowych oświadcza, że skażenie terytoriów liczono w kiurach promieniowania gamma, a trzeba było beta – wówczas wynik będzie dziesięciokrotnie większy. Jeśli on fachowiec, to powinien wiedzieć, że w kiurach podaje się ilość rozpadów na sekundę, nic więcej. A schemat rozpadu, szkodliwość, dla każdego izotopu inna. Dla cezu jedna, dla plutonu druga... Spotkałem się także z twierdzeniem, iż mniejsze dawki są bardziej szkodliwe, niż większe. Wszystko prosto – napromieniować małą dawką, źródła się znajdą. Twierdzenie pochodzi z błędnego toku myślenia: działanie małych dawek jest większe, aniżeli można by sądzić drogą ekstrapolacji z dawek większych. Dla przykładu: przy zmniejszeniu dawki dziesięciokrotnym, skutki zmniejszają się nie dziesięć, a pięć razy. Proszę jednak tego rozliczenia nie brać dosłownie, to tylko przykład. Ileż to napisano o zmarłych likwidatorach Awarii Czarnobylskiej, poszkodowanych przez nią. Umierali, chorowali, wszystko przez to. Przedtem nikogo nic nie bolało, nie umierano, nie było wad wrodzonych. Żadnych analiz składu wiekowego, żadnych porównań z grupami kontrolnymi nie przeprowadzono. Jedzie przez Dniepr autobus, kierowca stracił przytomność i zjechał do rzeki. Dlaczego akurat kierowca stracił przytomność? Opinia inspektora wydziału ruchu drogowego jest jednoznaczna – od radiacji. Dziś 26 kwietnia – przykra data. Tak jak należy, w tym dniu wspomina się pamięć poległych, wyraża współczucie poszkodowanym. I jak już się utarło, wszystko okraszone kłamstwem. Na kanale „Останкино” w programie „Вести” spiker (czy jak ich się tam teraz nazywa) poufnie zawiadamia, że awaria miała miejsce 26 kwietnia, a rząd zawiadomił o niej dopiero 28 kwietnia, kiedy było już kilkaset poległych. Skąd takie informacje? Tak naprawdę, do 28 kwietnia zginęły dwie osoby: Walery Chodemczuk bezpośrednio przy eksplozji i Władimir Szaszenok, który zmarł nad ranem w szpitalu w Prypeci. Kłamali podczas totalitarnego reżimu, kłamią teraz demokraci, jak sami siebie zwykli nazywać. Nasłuchałem się i mogę stwierdzić, że demokratyczne kłamstwo jest wcale nie mniejsze od totalitarnego. Tego roku na 26 kwietnia wypadła Wielkanoc. Niechby chociaż w tym Świętym Dniu kłamać zaprzestali. Chciałoby się wiedzieć, czy świadomi są ci opiekunowie narodu, że wyrządzają mu szkodę? Odciskają wielkie piętno i pomnażają tym samym cierpienia. Istnieje takie pojęcie „jatrogenia” – choroba wpajana przez lekarzy. To jest karalne. Coś nie mogę znaleźć w słownikach pojęcia radiofobii. Pod to pojęcie odniósłbym nie tyle strach przed promieniowaniem, o ile nieadekwatne jego postrzeganie przez ludzi poinformowanych, znających ewentualne skutki napromieniowania. Inne definicje radiofobii są wątpliwe, to raczej naturalny niepokój o zdrowie swoje i swoich bliskich. A społeczeństwo, w większości, większej wiedzy o promieniowaniu nie ma i musi wierzyć środkom przekazu. Tylko pierwotna polityka po awarii prowadzona nieprawidłowo przez władzę i, niestety, naukowców wyniosły na szczyty licznych niekompetentnych ludzi, koniunkturalistów. Zamiast uczciwego i jasnego przekazania ludziom informacji o: * faktycznym stopniu zanieczyszczenia terenów; * szkodliwym działaniu radiacji w każdych dawkach i niebezpieczeństw z tego wynikających; * o wysiedleniu z zanieczyszczonych terytoriów rodzin z dziećmi i młodych, jeśli już niemożliwe było powszechne wysiedlenie. To nie lekceważenie ludzi sędziwych i niemłodych. Na słabo zanieczyszczonych terenach poziom radiacji będzie taki, że starsi ludzie prędzej umrą z przyczyn naturalnych niż z radiacji. A młodym ludziom długo żyć, żenić się. Doskonale rozumiem, że daję powód, aby oskarżać mnie o okrucieństwo. No, i bigoteria, obłuda całkiem właściwa epoce. Lepiej przez trzy, pięć lat przetrzymywać dzieci w niesprzyjających warunkach i dopiero później ewakuować? Demagogicznie krzyczeć o amoralności, oszczędzając pieniądze, kiedy chodzi o ludzkie zdrowie, osobiście to nic nie kosztuje i stwarza popularność. Równorzędne to z „błyskotliwym” powiedzeniem: „Lepiej być zdrowym i bogatym, niż biednym i chorym”. No, to ja pójdę jeszcze dalej. Przy likwidacji awarii, kiedy okazało się, że bloku się nie odbuduje, a to było jasne od samego początku, nie trzeba było porywać się z motyką na słońce. Przede wszystkim, wykonać raport o roznoszeniu pyłowym i odpowiednio przygotować się. I głównie wykorzystywać przy pracy nie młodych żołnierzy z rezerwy, a powołać starsze pokolenia. Ci ludzie wykonywali by pracę z większym doświadczeniem, z mniejszymi skutkami od dawki i mniejszymi powikłaniami genetycznymi. To niewybaczalne ze strony medyków i wyższego kierownictwa. Powiecie – kalkulacja bez sumienia. A co innego robić? Jeśli nie można wykluczyć katastrof, jak ta w Czarnobylu, to przecież nie można nadal rozwijać energetyki atomowej, nie? Lecz ja tak nie myślę. Czarnobyl to wypadek skrajnie patologiczny, należy nie brać go pod uwagę we wnioskach. Eksplozja podobna do Czarnobylskiej w reaktorze wykonanym zgodnie z regułami projektowania jest praktycznie niemożliwa. Konstruktorzy wiedzą, jak temu zapobiec, bez jakiś nadmiernych kosztów. Tryb kontroli powinien być taki, żeby każdy projekt odpowiadał normom, przeszedłszy ekspertyzę, także międzynarodową. Myślę, że teraz nikt nie zaneguje analiz międzynarodowych, jako rzekome naruszenie suwerenności. Słono takie zdanie kosztuje. Awarii całkiem uniknąć się nie da, jednak metody lokalizacji są znane. W agitacji za stosowanie AES należy wyplenić wszelkie niedomówienia i naciski typy „posiedzą jedną zimę w chłodzie, to się zgodzą”. Każda elektrownia ma, zgodnie z przepisami, strefę sanitarną, gdzie zabronione jest zamieszkiwanie oraz strefę patrolowaną. Ludność powinna być informowano o sytuacji radiacyjnej w strefie obserwowanej. Czy doszło do wypadków, wskutek których wypuszczone zostały materiały radioaktywnej, czy zagrażają one ludziom. Czy znów nie wiemy o działaniu małych dawek na człowieka, jak to określił Gadżew. W kraju, gdzie kilka tysięcy ludzi pracuje dziesiątki lat z promieniowaniem jonizującym. A miasto Czelabińsk, Semipałatyńsk (dzisiejszy Semej – przyp. tłum.)? Dawki różne, od zerowych do letalnych. Jeżeli mowa o przedsiębiorstwach, to tam dawki otrzymywane są na całe lata, są i karty choroby, a pracujący w czystej strefie czyż nie grupą kontrolną? Nie należy poruszać kwestii wysokiego poziomu przygotowań pracowników elektrowni i odpowiedzialności kierownictwa. Te wymagania są bezwarunkowe i zrozumiałe, lecz nikogo do elektrowni nie przekonają. Nawiasem mówiąc, personel czarnobylski został uznany, także przez międzynarodowych ekspertów, za przygotowany normalnie. I jeśli być obiektywnym, to trzeba przyznać, że personel CzAES po 1986 roku jest słabiej przygotowany, ze względu na duże przetasowania. Nie dlatego, że to co przyszło jakoś gorsze, po prostu potrzeba czasu. Najsroższym rozkazem pracowników nie wyszkolisz, potrzebne jest doświadczenie, obeznanie. Błędy personelu były i będą. A to, jaki będzie wynik błędu – czy eksplozja reaktora, jak to miało miejsce w Czarnobylu, przy parametrze, nie posiadającego nawet urządzenia zliczającego, czy nic, najwyżej gwałtowne zatrzymanie się pracy – to zależy już od sprzętu, od jakości projektu. Potrzebna jest edukacja ekologiczna. Żeby świadomi ludzie nie byli ani obojętni, ani nadmiernie przewrażliwieni względem promieniowania, jak i wszystkich działań technogennego środowiska. Wiele u nas spadło nagle na człowieka: jedzenie zatruli, nie potrafiwszy zwiększyć wydajności; powietrze zatruli; ziemie zatruli, produkując ponad limity. Wysłuchane w radiu i telewizji ostatnimi czasy wiadomości sprawiają wrażenie, że mają za zadanie człowieka zabić, a nie go informować. Dlatego potrzebne jest uważne, bez histerii, podejście do życia. Jeśli już zamykać elektrownie, to drogą normalną, decyzją rządową, a nie w skutek demonstracji. Jeśli uruchamiać, to także normalnie, zgodnie z planami, a nie przez wymuszenia. Były doniesienia o możliwości wznowienia pracy Armeńskiej AES. Oczywiście, nie będzie to proste, lecz to wszystko wewnątrz goreje, jakby ona faktycznie pracowała. Nie ma u mnie żadnej wiary w zdolność narodu do mądrego organizowania społecznego i państwowego ustroju. Ostatnie referenda i głosowania to pokazały. Tym bardziej nie ma wiary w zdolność rozwiązywania problemów technicznych. Jednakże sprawa dalszych losów energetyki atomowej powinna być poddana decyzji ludu, jednak nie na zasadzie kiełbasy wyborczej czy kto głośniej krzyczy, a na fundamentach nauki. Dlatego była nauka radziecka (jaka jest teraz?) musi otrzymać publiczne zaufanie, na nowo.